Feeling Good
by StanaTorv
Summary: It's a new dawn and a new day, it's a new life for me and I'm feeling good. A little one shot on the perfect Sunday morning in New York City.


**After searching for a good prompt for some of the night I want to say thanks to Megan for giving me this song, and a bit of an idea of where to take this little ditty. **

**Marie: I hope this fills your fluff quota for the night.**

**Natalie: I think you may be in need of a pick-me-up.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them. **

**Song is by Michael Buble.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Good<strong>

It was a perfect Sunday morning in New York City; it was her day off and she wasn't on call. Kate Beckett stretched out her arms and legs underneath the crisp, white sheet; the early morning sunlight kissed her bare shoulder. She smiled as she peeked open one eye and gazed adoringly at her bed partner. He was hugging the pillow close to his chest and his mouth was slightly open, letting the dribble pool beneath his nose. If it were anyone else, Kate would have stolen the pillow from beneath him and swatted him with it, but with Rick, it was an endearing trait.

Without disturbing him, Kate slipped out of her bed; finding her pair of discarded cotton briefs and Rick's shirt from the night before, she put them on and padded softly out to the living room. Her CD collection was stacked much like a lot of her books: all over the place. She ran her finger along the spines of the cases where they lay on the stone steps that led up to the rooftop landing of her building. Finding the one she wanted, she pulled it out and walked over to her stereo. Putting the disc in, she let it start playing.

_Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

Kate moved to the kitchen and pulled out ingredients and cooking utensils for making the perfect breakfast, for her 'perfect' man. She glided from bench to stove to the pantry in a seemingly smooth dance, singing along to the music, another thing that always made her happy. It reminded her of the times that she spent in the kitchen with her mother on those perfect Sunday mornings, singing and dancing to the records they used to own; her father laughing as he watched them.

_Fish in the sea_

_You know how I feel_

_River running free_

_You know how I feel_

_Blossom on a tree_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

She felt two arms wrap around her waist as she expertly scrambled the eggs in the frying pan. Rick's hands caressed her stomach lightly and she tilted her head to the side as he placed soft kisses up her neck.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear, nipping on it lightly.

Kate twisted slightly and captured his lips with her own and threaded her free hand through his hair before trailing it down his bare chest, "Morning." She turned back to focus on breakfast, letting Rick continue with what he does best; touching her. His attention to her body and the way he made her feel was so much better than any book of his that she had ever read; he was tangible.

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_

_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when day is done_

_That's what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world_

_For me_

Turning off the burner, Kate plated up the food for her and Rick, but before she could move to the table, Rick grabbed the plates out of her hands and placed them on the bench beside them. He took hold of her hands and pulled her into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh. Just go with it."

Together they moved to the music as it played. Kate laughed and placed her head in the crook of Rick's neck as he sung along with the music.

"I didn't know you were a Michael Buble fan?"

Rick smiled, "Don't tell the boys; they'll take away my man card."

Kate kissed him lightly, "Your secret's safe with me."

_Stars when you shine_

_You know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine_

_You know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine_

_And I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

It was a perfect Sunday morning in New York City. No work, no murders, just the two of them wrapped up in each other; feeling good.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it. Hope you liked it. It was just a small little thing. If you're waiting on updates for my other fics, you'll have to wait until I'm finished uni for the year. I only have about three weeks to go, so once that's done and dusted, I will be finishing up the ones I have in progress. <strong>

**Sam**


End file.
